The Rise of the Grey Order
by Nightlock Runner
Summary: Picks up near the end of "Star Wars IX: Rise of the Skywalker" with an alternate ending and exploration into what could have been (and what could be still with some changes).
1. Chapter 1: Rising

**Authors Notes:** _If you have not seen Star Wars IX: Rise of the Skywalker, and are easily upset with Spoilers or things close to spoilers, I recommend you stop reading now. But if you've seen it (multiple times myself already) or are just a masochist who wants to keep reading, Welcome!_

_I ultimately loved IX; but I've got this weird feeling in my heart whenever I think of Ben's story line. I loved the death of Kylo Ren, the rebirth of Ben Solo, and I loved watching the body language change through all of that. And then we got to his ultimate death and I ... I feel crushed by it. I get it on some levels. But he's just another sacrifice on the altar of good and evil when there's a world of opportunity for this Dyad story to rebuild and restore the Force. So with that... _

_This story take place at the end of the battle of Exegol. It's one thread of the story that I would have loved to see as an alternative; but which most of will likely never be able to happen canonically with Ben's death. Thankfully, we have the outlet of fanfiction to ease our mind into this acceptance of a Canon that Ben is dead; but he doesn't have to be in my heart and mind._

* * *

The stone bit into his flesh; but Ben held on with all his might. He hadn't come this far to fall again - not when she needed him. "Help me," he grunted through his tightly clenched jaw. "Help me!" He pleaded as every molecule of his being stung with the effort just to hang on.

"You're not alone."

"Keep moving! She needs you. WE need you."

"Get up, you must!"

The voices that called out to him were energy for his soul. He felt them all around him, fueling his ascent until at last he was at the top. He needed to catch his breath, but as he looked up, he saw the white robed figure lying on the ground motionless.

Ben stood - or tried. He nearly fell on his face as he realized the pain shooting up from his left leg. Catching himself, he shambled towards the figure. She didn't stir as he approached. Not a twitch or a hint at all that she knew he was close.

When he saw her eyes - her glassy, lifeless eyes, he crumpled to the ground beside her. Everything inside of him was screaming as he pulled Rey into his lap. Tears streamed down her face as he held her lifeless body against him.

Not like this. It's not supposed to be like this.

Rey who had come from nothing. Rey who had showed such promise. Rey who pursued the good in him when he was at his worst. Rey who killed the Dark Side in him and healed his mangled body.

… healed… that was it.

It was a long shot, something he'd never been able to do before. To give of one's life force was not the Dark. It was Light. Was it possible? He had to try.

Ben held her tightly in his left arm. How was it done? He laid his right hand across Rey's stomach - her core. He closed his eyes and focused on the Force. The energy inside of his being that allowed him to sense others motivations and intentions. The tether that bound the two of them was broken. He needed to repair it. Send his energy into her. Give of himself to her.

It was a warm sensation at first. Gathering the Force inside of him and channeling it into his hand and out into Her. Knit the tether back together. Repair the bridge. Breath life into her. Give of his life force so that she might live.

It hit him like a stone. Force meeting Force as an old friend. He felt her hand upon his - no longer cold.

Ben opened his eyes and stared down into two warm, hazel pools. He felt a lump in his throat as all manner of emotions bubbled to the surface and he could see it on her face too. She was alive. He was alive. And the Emperor was defeated.

Was it Her or was it Him? It didn't matter. All Ben knew was that his hands were cradling her face and her soft lips were pushing against his. He had never felt so alive. So thankful. His heart was bursting. _Love._ This was love.

"Jedi aren't allowed to love," he whispered as they parted.

"Weren't," Rey breathed, her eyes searching his. "The Emperor, the last of the Sith is Dead."

"When there's an imbalance, the Force compensates."

"Look at us," Rey agreed.

"What do you propose?"

He felt Her fingers tighten around his - the Sith temple fell away from them. They were standing on the top of stone steps overlooking an expansive training ground. People of all ages and species walked around them. They turned to look back at the building but the vision given to them was hazy - all they could see was the emblem above the doors. The wings of the Jedi Order wrapped around the Sith diamond.

The emblem faded like a shut door as the temple returned around them. Ben stared into Rey's eyes. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Balance," they said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2: Fall of the Final Order

**Author Notes:** _Thanks for the Feedback and the Follows. There will be more coming. Likely in bite-sized chunks._

* * *

The skies above Exegol were filled with smoke and fire. Shrapnel rained down on the planet as ship after ship focused on the planet-killer weapons. There were hundreds of battle cruisers. But there were thousands of Them.

The senseless decimation of Kijimi was the breaking point. A planet already under the thumb of the First Order who had already been forced to give their livelihood and future - their children - to their cause. They were the target of example to the rest of the Galaxy. That even if you comply, you are nothing. You are atoms. The Emperor had made a fatal mistake.

An enraged Galaxy had rallied behind the remains of the Rebellion. With Lando leading the way on the Falcon, he had brought back - not simply an Armada - every Free Fighter in the Galaxy who was no longer willing to live in fear. Proving, at last, that evil only prevails when good people do nothing.

"You've got a tie on your six, Black Leader."

"I see them." Poe Dameron punched the accelerator, dodging a bit of space debris as another destroyer blew apart above him. Hundreds of ties raced among the fray, trying to cut them off at the pass. Just par for the coarse. He wasn't going to be distracted from his target.

There were so many of them. So many ships that the Emperor had been building in secret for - who knew how long? All the resources the Empire had stripped from so many planets. Always one step ahead of them, Palpatine had not showed all his cards. If the Rebellion had not succeed at the battle of Endor, this was the horror that would have awaited them in the end.

Poe had to make sure that none of these ships reached Open Space. They couldn't be allowed to exist. No one should have such a weapon at their fingertips.

A streak of red light shot across the bow of Poe's X-Wing, breaking apart a chunk of destroyer before Poe reached it to duck around. The Tie-fighter was still on his tail. Unable to shake the damn thing, he opened the com to R2.

"10 clicks, R2. Give me all we got."

The droid did not seem pleased by this request. The pitches of beeps that followed made Poe smile.

"I know it's still back there. I can deal with it when we get these ships down."

The droid whirred away, chattering away in rapid clicks.

"That's an order, R2!" Poe retorted. The engines revved as he hit the throttle. The droid had at least obeyed, despite his reproach.

The X-Wing shot forward at full force, propelling Poe towards the destroyer he had his sights on. This one was massive with heavy shielding on all her sides and heavy guns at her rails. If Poe was a betting man, he'd have put his money on this ship being the Emperor's new Flag ship. It was twice the size of the other destroyers and only General Pryde's Command Ship came close to equaling it in defense.

R2 clicked away behind him as Poe raised his targeting computer. The X-Wing scanned the massive ship, giving Poe a schematic of its exterior. This ship was unlike the others, it didn't have a planet-killing canon on its belly. But its design was familiar. A ventilation shaft that led right to the main reactor below the Command Deck. He could send a shot through that and blow the whole ship up. If he could avoid the rail guns.

"I'm going in!" Poe announced over the coms.

"General, wait!"

But Poe was determined. He was the best pilot in the fleet and the fastest. Years as a Spice Runner had gained him expertise in getting out of trouble. Years with the rebellion had taught him the specs on most Imperial weaponry. His shield could withstand a few shots of those rail turrets. And he was fast enough that he might get by without a scratch. Back up was incoming, he could do it.

"Focus on the turrets."

A burst of orange and yellow erupted above him, Shrapnel rained down as the nearest turret exploded.

"Right! Like that!"

"That wasn't us, Sir!"

"Huh?"

The Tie. The one that had followed him on his assent for the Flag Ship. It was behind him now and, according to the X-Wings readings, it wasn't focused on him at all. It was on the turrets.

R2 chimed enthusiastically as another turret exploded ahead of them, clearing their path.

"I think it's with us," Poe called over the coms. "Focus on the turrets."

The remnants of Black Squadron fell in with several Free Fighters. They formed up with Poe at their head and the Tie on his port side. Together, they raced the deck of the Flag Ship, taking out canons as they flew.

"I got her in my sights," Poe announced as they neared the base of the Command Tower. "Locking on in 3...2...1...firing!" A direct hit flew down the ventilation shaft and the squadron climbed vertically as the shot did her work. It hit the core of the main reactor and sent a chain reaction through the ship.

R2 beeped away behind him, putting a leash on Poe's elation.

The Tie was cruising at the same altitude now and Poe could see through the orb's windows to the pilot seated at the controls. The droid was right. He couldn't believe it. But he was right.

"Anyone want to tell me why Kylo Ren just helped us take down the Flag Ship?" Poe asked over the coms.


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Base

"I don't like it," Poe grumbled over the com - he was patched into a separate channel with the Falcon as they turned their fleet towards Base.

"It comes down to this, do you trust Rey?"

He hated it when Finn was being reasonable; but he also knew he was right. All that remained of the First and Final Orders was the one man. And they were leading him back to base. One man against their whole army and their Jedi. They could take him.

"I still don't like it," Poe grumbled. "Make sure we got our men on the ground standing by… just in case."

"Don't you think that'll send the wrong message?" Lando piped in with Chewie trilling an agreement.

"Better safe than sorry. See you there, Dameron out."

That sentiment, at least, Finn could agree with. He wasn't sure entirely what had gone on below on Exegol; but he had sensed Rey's Life Force go out. It had been a numbing feeling - a coldness, deep inside of him. And just as he had begun to sink into grief, he felt the spark of her return.

There had been something else there too. He could feel the Darkness from below coming from the Emperor. Electricity in the air even before he'd shot lightning at the fleet. But then there had been another. Something he couldn't place until now. It hadn't been Dark like the Emperor. But it wasn't as bright as Rey either.

Whatever had happened below on Exegol, Finn wanted to hear the whole story. And perhaps then he'd have the courage to tell Rey what he'd been wanting to. It felt so foolish to say in front of others. Like they'd laugh in his face. But not Rey. She wouldn't laugh, and perhaps she would even be willing to help him.

He felt like an idiot. Maybe he was just caught up in the emotion of the battle. The adrenaline. They said that the Force lived in everything. Perhaps he was being foolish and it was all his imagination because he wanted so badly to believe it was true. But sometimes, he honestly thought that if he concentrated hard enough, he could feel something corporeal in his hands.

"That's a pretty solemn look on your face," Jannah elbowed Finn in the side. "What are you thinking?"

"N-Nothing," Finn stammered as he exited his thoughts. He cleared his throat and looked down at the planet below them. "Just happy to be home. Happy this is over."

The engines roared as the Falcon his the atmosphere and began to decelerate. They returned with fewer ships from their fleet than when they had left, but they returned with more people and ships all together. They had ignited the Galaxy into action. Thousands of people standing up against the power of Emperor Palpatine. They were, at last, free. For now.

"What happens now?" Finn asked as they neared Base. He could see all the people already gathering in celebration.

"Now, we celebrate," Jannah laughed. "I haven't had much to celebrate since our company defected."

"I mean after that." Finn shook his head. "They formed a New Republic after the last Empire fell. That didn't stop the First Order from enslaving planets and forcing people, like you and me, into their service."

"That is a question for the people to decide," Lando said.

"There has to be something better than that. Look what happened. No one wanted to believe the General. But she was the only one willing to keep defending."

"So we'll keep defending." The elation had gone out of Jannah's face. She looked like the steely warrior they had met on that moon of Endor. It lasted only a minute before she smiled again. "Look, we can worry about what comes after later. Right now is a time to celebrate."

"You got that right, kid," Lando agreed from the Pilot's seat as the Falcon touched down.

Finn pushed the questions from his mind. They were right. Now was the time to celebrate. To be relieved that, for once, they were not being hunted. He raced down the ramp with Jannah and immediately found Poe.

They clasped hands in triumph and celebratory congratulations; but Poe still had that stoic look on his face. He watched over Finn's shoulder as Red 5 touched down, closely followed by a Tie Fighter. Heads turned and bodies went rigid. Poe felt for his blaster as Rey jumped from the X-Wing. She didn't move immediately towards the crowd. She went to the Tie Fighter and escorted the pilot out.

The cheer went out of the people as more and more eyes landed on Kylo Ren. Poe felt some relief to see others on alert - hands were on blasters at the ready.

"Hold!" Finn called out to all who could hear. He turned to Poe. "You have to relay to them to hold. She wouldn't have brought him here if he was a threat. Let her explain."

Poe's stomach churned. He didn't like it one bit. Damn him for being reasonable. But he'd seen it with his own eyes - the man had helped them take down the last of the Emperor's ships. He'd flown with him as his cover.. Was that enough?

"Stand down!" Poe called to crowd which parted as he and Finn made their way towards Rey and the infamous Supreme Leader of the First Order. A man who had terrorized the Galaxy for years. But Finn was right - it came down to if he trusted Rey. And he trusted Rey with his life.

Rey stood in front of the man dressed in black. She was his opposite in white robes. Black and White turning to address the crowd.

"The Emperor is dead," Rey called to the crowd. "The First and Last Orders are defeated. Kylo Ren is dead."

There was a murmur in the crowd. Disbelief as others pointed at the man behind Rey. There was a hint of a smile on her face.

"I know," She said as their voices threatened on anger. "I know because I killed him on the moon of Endor. I know because General Leia gave her life to save her son. The man standing here today is not Kylo Ren. That man is gone forever. Leia gave her life to save her son, and he has returned." She turned and held out her hand to the man in black.


	4. Chapter 4: Homecoming

Thousands of pairs of eyes were staring directly at him. The usual terror and distrust on their faces. He could expect no less. Not after the horror he had brought them and their families. Including his own. He would spend the rest of his life trying to atone for that.

Rey pushed her hand towards him again as he hesitated. He could feel her happiness. It was flowing off of her in waves. And trust. She honestly trusted him. Trusted that the Darkness had been subdued. He wasn't as certain.

With some reluctance he took her hand. Her hazel eyes bore into his. She was smiling. Her warmth and happiness calmed him. He stepped closer to her, a sign of solidarity and unification. He had no words for them, there was nothing he could possibly say.

The crowd seemed to understand as well. They looked at them with apprehension. Even though they trusted Rey, they weren't sure how to take this news. Even if it had been what General Organa had wanted all along.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a vibroblade. Poe stepped up beside Rey. He was eye to eye with the man that had chased them from every corner of the Galaxy. Had cut down good fighters - good people. But the man who stood before him, didn't look so frightening. He was still dressed in black, but the mask was gone. He stood, somehow, less rigid.

Though his feelings were still mixed, Poe knew what had to be done. He held out his hand.

Ben was surprised by the gesture. He held onto Rey's hand with his left and greeted the young General with his right.

"Make it right," Poe said. "You owe Her that."

Ben knew in an instant who Dameron meant. The crowd parted and allowed them to pass, closing in behind them and reviving their celebration. Rey lead the way through the encampment to the room which had belonged to General Leia Organa.

When he saw the sheet of white draped across the body - Ben fell to his knees beside her. She had given her life to reach out to him. To call to his good nature which had been hidden beneath the scars of the past. She had cut to his core and reminded him of her love. That she never lost faith in him. That she never would.

Rey was at his side. Sinking to her knees beside him, she bowed her head. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I did this." Ben told her. He felt a tightness in his chest.

Rey shook her head. "Maybe. But she knew the cost and was willing to pay it. For you."

Ben laid his forehead against the bed. He wished he could feel her touch just one more time. To remember the feel of his mother's arms.

Ben felt a hand on his back as Rey gasped beside him. He lifted his head. The body on the bed was gone. He looked to the side where Rey knelt beside him. She was staring at something behind him. Her own hands on her face, framing a sad smile. He craned his head around, his eyes following a ghostly arm that connected to the ghost of his mother, General Leia Organa.

"Welcome home," She said with a smile as he got to his feet.

"Mother I-"

She raised a hand to stop him from attempting to apologize - as if anything that could be said would make up for everything done. She shook her head and cupped his face in her hands.

"I'm so proud to see the shroud around you gone."

"But I've done such horrible things…"

"And you have the chance now to help make things right. I am proud of you, Ben. I've always been proud - even when you were wrapped in Darkness. You are my son. I knew you would come back to us."

"How can I possibly make up-"

"Together," Leia turned and smiled at Rey. "You will serve the will of the Force. You will be the Guardians of the Light and the Dark. You will lead others to the ways of the Force. You will be the Beacons for the Galaxy. Pillars reminding them of the past and the present, and what can happen when the scale tips too far in either direction."

"Mother?"

"I know," Leia smiled. "It will be a hard journey. But you are not alone. You have each other." She took both of their hands and held them in hers. Even in death, her touch was soft and warm and comforting. She lingered only moments, leaving them both speechless with tears in their eyes.

All around them, the base broke out in celebration. The end of the Emperor. The unified force of the people of the Galaxy. It was a time to mourn the loss of comrades, and to celebrate the victories achieved. It was time to be together.

Finn and Poe found Rey as she and Ben were leaving Leia's shroud. They wrapped her in an embrace while Ben looked on, wondering if one day he'd earn friendships like theirs. Whatever the future held, it would be time before anyone else came to trust him as dearly as they did her. Ben admired her. He'd been stronger in the Force - had years of training ahead of her. But Rey had something he didn't - the love of those around her. Friendships to bolster her. He yearned for that too.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Republic A New Order

**Author Notes:** _Thank-you so much for the follows and the feedback! I don't promise "smut" but there will be romantic times ahead. Not yet.. but soon. There's still some important set up to get through. _

* * *

"There's talk already of a Summit," Maz Kanata announced down a long, wooden table where the Leaders of the Rebellion sat. "Planets all around the Galaxy want to send representatives to discuss the formation of a new government."

"That's fast," Rose marveled as she grabbed a piece of flatbread from a platter.

"There is a vacuum and we need to act fast to maintain order. Prevent another tyrant from rising to power."

"What good do Politicians serve when they sit idly by while oppressors rise up and destroy people?" Poe snorted. He sat at one head of the table. The last Leader of the Rebellion.

"There's talk of a Galactic Army - a voluntary service made up of people of all planets," Maz smiled at him. "I heard your name bandied about to lead them."

Poe winced. He wasn't fond of politics. But a standing Army was what the Galactic Republic needed. A Unified force of volunteers from every system - as many races as possible, serving as the defense of the Galaxy. He could get behind that.

"I assume," Maz continued, "That you'll want to be in those discussions, Rey. As the last remaining Jedi, your opinion will be highly sought."

Rey sat at the end of the table - forming the second head. Finn was on her right and offered her an encouraging smile; but she knew she was about to let them all down. Even Rose who, on her left, looked hopeful as ever. They all had come to depend on her. They considered her their greatest weapon. But deep down inside of her, she knew that that was the problem.

"Actually," she began. All eyes turned towards her - even those at the neighboring tables. She wished Ben had decided to join them, she could use his strength now with all these expecting eyes staring at her. But she had to respect his desire to be alone. He had so many things to work through on his own.

"I'm not convinced that the Jedi should be directly involved in the dealings of the Government," she told them.

A hush swept through the room. A chair creaked as someone leaned closer.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Finn chuckled. "The Jedi kept order in the Galaxy."

"They meant to," Rey agreed. "But in the end, they were little more than an instrument of the Galactic Senate. No longer serving the will of the Force - but the wills of man."

Maz smiled. "I see you've been reading more than the texts. Good girl."

"But you intend to rebuild the Jedi Order, right?" Finn asked, an urgency in his voice.

Rey gave him a reassuring look. "I will do my best to teach others the Will of the Force. Whether that means rebuilding the Jedi Order - I do not yet know. I will help any I can to follow the Force. But I do not feel my place is in the rebuilding of the Galactic government."

Poe raised his glass to Rey. "Whatever path you choose, Rey. We will support you."

Rey smiled. She knew that he meant it. The real question was if the rest of the Galaxy and whatever government they formed would share the same opinion.

"Where will you go?" Rose asked. She was wide-eyed as ever - her chipper smile replaced with deep concern. The girl only ever seemed to emote in extremes.

Rey had been thinking about that. There were planets in Jedi and Sith lore that were strong in either the Light or the Dark. And the sorted histories of both orders were embedded in most of those planets.

She must have been wearing her expression on her face because there was a warm hand on her forearm. Maz had come around the table and was staring at her with that knowing twinkle in her eyes.

"I have some things you should see."

Rey didn't need to think twice. She excused herself from the table and followed after Maz. They wove through the encampment, pausing to shake hands and bestow quick agreements of congratulations with other rebels. Maz led Rey to the tent she had erected for herself.

Inside, the floors were covered with ornate rugs. Paper lanterns in red and gold hung from the ceiling to give light to the small shack. Stacks of crates lined the walls around the small cot that served as Maz's bed. The small woman made her way to one of the crates and retrieved a small metal pendant and a book.

Maz clicked a button the pendant and a holographic map of the known Galaxy displayed. Rey's eyes were immediately drawn to two planets highlighted on the chart - one, near the center of the Core Worlds, and another, red, near the Outer Rim..

"Tython and Korribon," Rey observed.

"Thought to both be the origin worlds of the Jedi and Sith," Maz agreed. "Whether the original home of either order is still a debate. What we know to be true is that both have strong connections to their respected orders, as well as the Light and Dark side of the Force."

Maz clicked the button again and a small, yellow planet appeared in a space between them, south of Mandalore. "This is the planet of Katarr," Maz explained as she held out the book to Rey. "I obtained these documents many years back. Someone pilfered the old Jedi Academy archives. They are the notes of one Master Oorallon. The Master had been interested in tracking wells of Force Energy. This small planet held a lot of interest of the Master; but his work never came to much fruition. It wasn't long from his discoveries to the outbreak of the Clone Wars and the extinction of the Jedi Order."

"You're saying that this planet is a tie to both sides?" Rey asked as she studied the map.

Maz nodded. "Please take these. Master Oorallon and his apprentice made a few journeys to the planet. But there isn't much known about it. It's a small planet, with little interest in the say of resources to mining guilds. It may be just the place you're looking for."

"How can I ever repay you?"

Maz smiled brightly. "You already have. Just promise to put the will of the Force above any man."

Rey took the pendant and the book from Maz's outstretched hands. There was an air of importance and finality as she took the disc. "I promise."


End file.
